


Admissions

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [8]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jace hears something he never thought he'd hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

“Ral, I _can’t_ ,” Jace whimpered.  He was pinned on the bed, writhing, one of Ral’s fingers crooking inside him while the other hand held his wrists to the bed.  “Just–let me–”

Ral’s breath was rough in his ear.  “Oh, I think you can.”

“Dammit, Ral!”

“Just tell me what you need.”

“I need you to touch me!”

“Other than that.   _Anything_  else.”

Sweat beaded on Jace’s face and forehead, and the brief, angry thought about asking Ral to help him with his paperwork vanished as he cried out again, straining to sit up, to move, to do anything.  “Fine,” he gritted.  “Tell me you love me, Ral.”

There was a swift pause, and then the hot breath moved to his neck and back to his ear.  “Jace–do you know why I put up with you?”

“Be–cause–ghhhhk–”

“Do you know why I let you touch my projects?  Do you know why I got that ridiculous cloak of yours cleaned and washed?”  Jace’s hips bucked in entreaty, but Ral held him, hands and fingers still relentlessly slow and exquisitely gentle.  “Do you know why I nearly destroyed the Tenth District when I thought you were dead?  Got a guess, Jace?”  Jace could only whimper.  Ral kissed him, drawing his lips down and across his cheek.  “Really?  A brilliant telepath like you can’t tell me?”

_I can’t even form words_ , Jace wanted to say, but nothing came out.

“Well then.  It’s because–”  Pause.  Jace strained upward again.  

_He’s not going to say it.  It’s Ral.  He will never, ever in one hundred years ever admit–_

_“–_ because I love you, you idiot.”

Jace’s vision broke apart into white, the sensation ripped out of him with a choked cry.  For a long moment, there was nothing but the crackling storm inside his head, and then he was lying back against the bed, gasping for breath.  “Dammit, Ral,” he said weakly.

“Told you,” Ral said smugly.


End file.
